


Perfect Couldn't Keep This Love Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sick Character, Sick Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gundham had wrapped both of his hands around one of Nagito's, eyes practically begging for his complacency. He'd never done anything like this before.It almost made Nagito give in. Almost. He couldn't fall to his knees every time a cute boy bats his eyelashes at him. Even if it's Gundham we're talking about.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Perfect Couldn't Keep This Love Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Already Gone by Sleeping At Last

Cold, bony knuckles brushed against a pale cheek. Surprising a boy who hadn't even realized he'd been crying, hairless brows furrowing as he leaned away from the touch to wipe his own face with his scarf. The fabric felt rough and unpleasant to the touch, much unlike its formerly soft silkiness when it was bought anew. A light, raspy giggle made his shoulders slump, mismatvhed eyes clouding with sorrow.

"It makes me feel.. So lucky to have an Ultimate like you feel so strongly for trash like me. Even going so far as to cry over trash like me...!" 

Anyone could guess who that was; He didn't exactly have a normal way of speaking, but that was just how Nagito Komaeda was. Gundham Tanaka found himself lowering at the fluffy-haired boy, the curls sat atop his head reminiscent of clouds. 

"My bed-ridden paramour, " The Ultimate Breeder scooched closer to Nagito's hospital bed, using what little confidence he had in his displays of affection to intertwine their fingers. He decided to ingore the burning heat that clawed at his cheeks as he simply held his boyfriend's hand, "I shall not permit you belittling yourself- _especially_ when you are within death's unforgiving grasp. The realm of passing nearing every day as you battle for control over your mortal form."

At this, another gentle giggle danced theough the air. It was angelic - Everything about the Lucky Student was- and made everything seem much dimmer in comparison. Gundham couldn't surpress the slight twitch of his lips as he attempted to fight back a smile. A failed attempt, really.

"Ha! Wow," Nagito, with thin, shaky fongers, pat his pale cheeks with a grin as he spoke, "Am I crying...? I just feel so happy. Hope-filled, even...! To have a-"

" _Nagito._ "

Thankfully, the lucky boy quieted his soon-to-be-rant down as the Ultimate Breeder gave him a warning glare. Fingers pressing a bit into his knuckles as he scooched his chair even closer to the hospital bed. 

Bleach was thick in the air, swathing their senses in nothing but. Well, that, and the distant chatter of worried doctors.

Neither of them could even remember a time that Nagito wasn't in a hospital for one reason or another; He basically lived there! Ever since his parents died in that unfortunate car crash so many years ago, he's just been going in and out of hospitals so frequently that they don't even bother checking him out anymore. Only allowing him to leave for school and a few outings with Gundham (Who has became a regular visitor). Nagito even has a personalized room and everything!

"Just..." Gundham pursed his lips as Nagito watched him closely, listening to every word that poured from his mouth with a smile. Thin lips that, while chapped, spread into an eager grin. The sight made the former sigh, lips quirking up in a half-smile. "Do not fret the miniscule things, Clover."

"I wont!" Nagito chirped, eyes closing for only a second as he laughed joyfully, "Hm," He suddenly hummed, not missing how his boyfriend perked up at the small action, and looked to the Ultimate Breeder, "Do you think they'd let us play a board game or something? Everything on TV is terrible..."

"Clover..." Gundham's voice was strained just the slightest bit, and anyone could tell he wanted to do (Or say) something else, yet he didn't bring anything up and only nodded. Sighing as he slumped further into his chair while Nagito scurried out of his bed weakly to call for a nurse.

Barely a few minutes later, the two were cooped up on a bed together. Uno cards spreadnin their hands and placed neatly on the bed in two distinct stacks so they could play properly. It was no surprise that Nagito won, yet when he did, he wooped and thrust his fist into the air with a delighted twinkle in his eye. 

"Yay! I won!" The sick teenager chuckled, but abruptly tirned to Gundham with a saddened frown, "I'm sorry, such a talent like you shouldn't be beatten by such garb-"

Gundham growled lowly, but said nothing. Instead, he let his devas roam freely around the room. San-D (The orange and white one, Nagito observed) had started crawling around, sniffing at some things he was curious about and pawing at others. Jum-P was sleeping, nestled in the dip bewteen Nagito's pale thighs as he sat with his feet tucked underneath himself. Maga-Z was chewing on the Uno cards while Gundham was distracted with his boyfriend, and Cham-P was happy to let herself be pet by her owner, leaning agaisnt the sometimes-confusing boy's leg with her eyes closed.

A calming silence passed. Neither of the boy's spoke, silence only being interrupted for a moment as Gundham gently urged Maga-Z away from the Uno cards. 

Unfortunately, though, someone had to speak eventually. And that somebody just so happened to be Gundham. Though, it was a whisper that was barely enough to be heard. It wasn't much of a surprise that Nagito didnt hear, pausing his light rubs into Jum-P's multicolored fur to tilt his head in confusion.

A frustrated groan, and Gundham spoke up a bit, "I would like to request you to bear the hellish procedure that the healers of this realm wish to perform on you." He mumbled. Twisting the fabric of his scarf between his fingers as he refused any sort of contact with Nagito.

The latter was confused, "What?" He frowned, "The surgery? Why would I get it if I could just die and-"

"My paramour, I beg." Gundham was now looking at Nagito with such uncharacteristically pleading eyes, that it actually rendered him speechless, "...Please... Allow for the procedure. I'm not certain if-..."

Nagito sat there for a moment, not oblivious to the beady stares of the devas as they somehow understood what they wwre talking about. He chose not to acknowledge them for now, he doesn't think he'd be able to bear the begging stares of the adorable devas.

Teeth sinking into his bottom lip, Nagito twirled one of his pearly curls around his finger. It was a nervous tick of his, so hopefully it would make Gundham drop the topic. He'd already had this conversation with Gundham.

Nagito would rather die in the most drawn out way possible than forget everything from the past two years. Easy.

"Nagito." Oh no, Gundham was using his name. He's serious. "I... Do not forsee a future for me and my four dark devas of destruction wiht a lack of my dark empress. Please." Gundham had wrapped both of his hands around one of Nagito's, eyes practically begging for his complacency. He'd never done anything like this before. 

It almost made Nagito give in. Almost. He couldn't fall to his knees every time a cute boy bats his eyelashes at him. Even if it's Gundham we're talking about.

"No!" Nagito shouted, tearing his hand away from Gundham's as if his skin had been burnt from simple contact from another human. "We've already talked about this, Gundham...! I'm not choosing life over my memories, even if you'll try your best to remind me after."

"B-"

"Get out!" Nagito stood, being careful not to jostle Jum-P as he handed the small hamster over to Gundham, whose face had fallen slack with unmasked shock. "...Get out. I dont... want to deal with this right now. Please, leave."

And, after a few moment spent revelling in the thick air of tension, Gundham did just that. He gathered all of his devas, and left without so much as a word.

Even as his boyfriend wa surely out of the building, Nagito couldn't help it if his eyes danced over to the calendar that hung over the TV that perched itself atop a small table. A large, red circle would draw the attention of anyone who saw it. It marked the estimation of how long Nagito had left to live.

A pity it was marked for tomorrow. Looks like he'll have to write a not to apologize to Gundham instead of doing it in person like he'd mentally planned. Shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to critique / point out any grammar or spelling issues, i really appreciate all the feedback!!^^
> 
> I'm not that experienced at writing Gudham, but this idea cane to me at 3am and I just,,, had to write it! This is personally one of my favorite shorts ive written so far, so I'm happy to hear what others think.


End file.
